


Who Are You Wearing?

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Kissing, M/M, fashion designer!Kurt, mild frotting, model!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is an upcoming fashion designer and Blaine is his favorite model whom Kurt may or may not harbor not very professional feelings for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You Wearing?

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Who Are You Wearing?**

Blaine Anderson is perfect.

He is funny, humble, talented, gorgeous and knows how to work his body. He’s well-mannered and knows how to take criticism and turn it into something useful – a trait not many models shared with him.

And the fact that he is so perfect, is exactly upcoming fashion designer Kurt Hummel’s problem.

Blaine lifted Kurt up, and Kurt vaguely marveled at how strong his arms were. He moaned into his mouth and threaded his hands through Blaine’s dark curls, breaking apart when he felt his backside connect with his drawing table.

Sometimes, when Blaine wore Kurt’s clothes on the runway or during a shoot, Kurt truly felt like Blaine embodied everything Kurt’s designs stood for. Edgy, classy,  _fun._ And when Kurt was designing, he often found himself wondering – was Blaine made to fit Kurt’s clothes, or were Kurt’s clothes made to fit Blaine?

‘Not here,’ Kurt panted, not wanting to soil or damage the sketches he had worked so hard on earlier. Blaine grunted into his mouth and lifted him up again, dumping Kurt on his desk. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine’s shoulders, gasping when the edge of the screen of his laptop dug into the small of his back.

Either way it seemed to  _work_ – now more than ever people were interested in Kurt’s designs and although Kurt allowed himself to preen over his own hard work and the compliments he received, he wasn’t delusional.

He knew that part of his new-found fame was thanks to Blaine.

‘Not here either,’ he added, because Mac laptops were  _expensive_. Blaine growled into his mouth and Kurt released nothing short of a yelp when Blaine picked him up and all but dropped Kurt on his couch.

But Kurt had never meant to lose control over himself, when he had invited Blaine over to his apartment.

‘Here?’ Blaine managed to ask when he tore his lips off Kurt’s. Kurt instantly chased after them, hungry for Blaine’s taste, the texture of his skin and his  _smell_. God, he smelt so good and Kurt vaguely thought to himself that when he’d be successful enough, he’d want his own colognes and make Blaine star in the commercials.

 _‘Here,’_ he agreed. Blaine’s knee pressed in between Kurt’s legs and they started rutting together, shamelessly moaning into each other’s mouths as they kissed again.

This was awful, unprofessional, stupid…  _Wonderful._

Watching Blaine do his thing was complete and utter torture. It’s been weeks and the sexual tension was practically palpable, shivers sparking down Kurt’s spine whenever their eyes would meet. Blaine was just  _everything_.

And right now, he was worth risking anything.

‘Wanted you so long, Kurt,’ Blaine mumbled in between kisses. He was so hot and heavy on top of Kurt and Kurt never wanted him to leave. He arched up when Blaine’s fingers slid underneath his shirt, ghosting over his sides.

He’d been meaning to resist Blaine. Been meaning to do the right thing, be a professional. He’s worked for months _, years_  even to finally find his place in this world and climb his way to the top.

‘ _Blaine,_ ’ Kurt whined. He wanted to say so much, but when Blaine’s lips were latched onto his like this, he was reduced to a mewling mess. He didn’t know how to tell Blaine that he wanted to hold his hand in public and wanted to kiss him after cooking him dinner and Kurt was so starved for any sort of affection that he just went with this instead.

Blaine sucked Kurt’s bottom lip into his mouth with a hum and Kurt felt just so  _alive._

Maybe Kurt’s place in this world was just in Blaine’s arms. Maybe things could be simple like that.

‘So gorgeous, feels so good,’ Blaine said stupidly, his face hidden in the crook of Kurt’s neck, his clothed hard cock rubbing against Kurt’s. Kurt was gonna come like this if Blaine wouldn’t stop – he’s never experienced anything like this, had always stopped before things could get too far because his father’s words of  _you matter_ would always ring in his head.

‘Blaine, we need – I, I -’

‘Please don’t go, please Kurt,’ Blaine instantly clung to him when Kurt tried to get up and Kurt huffed but gave in when Blaine started kissing him again, leaving him breathless and so oddly relaxed. Blaine’s tongue swiped over his bottom lip and Kurt opened his mouth for him again. His eyes slid shut, Blaine’s hands so warm, his body so comfortable on Kurt’s own.

Kurt had spent years ignoring this part of himself, but as Blaine gazed down at him with darkened brown eyes, he knew one thing for sure.

If he had to make a choice, Kurt would choose his heart over his career any time.


End file.
